Air moving across an array of photovoltaic (PV) assemblies mounted to the roof of a building, or other support surface, creates wind uplift forces on the PV assemblies. Much work has been done in the design and evaluation of arrays of PV assemblies to minimize wind uplift forces. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,592; 5,505,788; 5,746,839; 6,061,978; 6,148,570; 6,495,750; 6,534,703; 6,501,013 and 6,570,084. Reducing wind uplift forces provides several advantages. First, it reduces the necessary weight per unit area of the array. This reduces or eliminates the need for strengthening the support surface to support the weight of the array, thus making retrofit easier and reducing the cost for both retrofit and new construction. Second, it reduces or eliminates the need for the use of roof membrane- (or other support surface-) penetrating fasteners; this helps to maintain the integrity of the membrane. Third, the cost of transporting and installing the assembly is reduced because of its decreased weight. Fourth, lightweight PV assemblies are easier to install that assemblies that rely on heavy ballast weight to counteract wind uplift forces. Fifth, when appropriately designed, the assembly can serve as a protective layer over the roof membrane or support surface, shielding from temperature extremes and ultraviolet radiation.